


La importancia de un mentalista

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: El reino científico es perseguido por Stanley; tratan de escapar mientras construyen laboriosos planes para llegar a Sudamérica. Pero aún entre todo esto, nuestro mentalista favorito no puede evitar pensar en su papel dentro del equipo, más aún después de descubrir sobre el incidente que involucró a Senku durante su ausencia. “Ese hombre llamado Stanley le disparó a Senku”.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	La importancia de un mentalista

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: OneShot, pequeño romance, poco drama, SPOILERS hasta el capítulo 175-176 del manga.
> 
> Pareja: SenGen (Senku Ishigami x Gen Asagiri)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: ¡Hola, gente! Si, de nuevo yo con otro OS súper cortito, no me gusta entretenerlos demasiado en este punto, así que solo decir lo de siempre, ni Dr. Stone ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki (escritor) y Boichi (dibujante), por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

-…n.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no había hablado con Senku? Estaba claro que algunas semanas, después de todo, se había separado de toda la tripulación poco después de haber tocado tierra americana.

-¿Gen?

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

Aunque la pequeña alegría de haber quedado, más por casualidad que por planeación, en el grupo de expedición aún estaba presente. Si bien era cierto que estaban siendo perseguidos por ese loco de Stanley, al menos no debía quedarse quién sabe cuánto tiempo (años, tal vez) separado de los principales integrantes del reino científico.

Y por “principales integrantes” era obvio que estaba pensando únicamente en Ishigami Senku.

-¿¡Gen!?- la aguda voz infantil logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces, recordando de inmediato que se encontraba en la cubierta de aquel pequeño barco, acompañado de la pequeña niña que ocultaba su rostro tras una sandía.- ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callado mucho tiempo.- la niña ladeó su cabeza, claramente preocupada por el joven.

-No sucede nada Suika-chan- sonrió, creyendo que así podría enmascarar sus pensamientos.- Tu carta es la reina de corazones, ¿cierto?- la niña bajó a ver la carta que mantenía en sus manos y, luego de sonreír brevemente, se la enseñó por el reverso. Había acertado, como siempre.- ¿Senku-chan sigue hablando con el Dr. Xeno y Chrome-chan en la otra habitación?- trató de no sonar curioso.

-Sí, aunque Kohaku-chan fue hace poco para ver si necesitaban algo.- regresó su carta a la baraja.- Me pregunto si Senku estará bien, debería descansar más.

-¿Descansar? Él está acostumbrado a tener su cerebro siempre prendido, ya sabes, cuando estábamos en la aldea podía estar varios días sin dormir, ¿recuerdas?

-No me refiero a eso.- la voz de la niña sonó claramente más baja.- Platiqué hace rato con Taijuu y el viejo Kaseki- comenzó a jugar tímidamente con los dedos índices de sus manos, era extraño que Suika se mostrara tan renuente a hablar, especialmente porque mantenía una agradable relación con el mentalista.

Gen curveó una ceja, bastante intrigado por la supuesta plática.

-Mientras estábamos construyendo el túnel, ese hombre llamado Stanley…- al alzar su cabeza, un rayo de sol chocó con los vidrios de sus lentes.- Le disparó a Senku.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _“No pude dormir toda la noche…”_ pensaba somnoliento Gen, sintiendo sus párpados pesados mientras trataba de desentumir su adolorido cuerpo con una caminata madrugadora.

El cielo no tardaría en colorearse de un azul más claro con la llegada del sol, y aunque había sido una noche bastante larga para todos (conocieron a una científica miope cuando trataban de conseguir combustibles), para Gen, quien no pudo conciliar el sueño aun cuando todos se marcharon a dormir, su noche en vela solo le estaba pagando captura a su adolorido cuerpo.

 _“Ese hombre llamado Stanley le disparó a Senku”_ no podía sacarse de la cabeza la oración que Suika le había dicho el día anterior.

-¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?- se preguntaba, tratando de no mostrarse ansioso, aun cuando sentía como sus tripas se enroscaban dentro de su estómago debido al estrés.- Y no solo eso… ¿sino que después de eso se atrevió a subirse a una avioneta?- intentó sonreír al imaginarse la escena, pero su mueca solo reflejaba reocupación.

Planeaba dar media vuelta para regresar, sin embargo un extraño ruido llegó a sus tímpanos.

Estaba seguro, aquello había sido… ¿un quejido?

Siguiendo sus instintos, se acercó con sigilo a donde se originaba el sonido, se hizo evidente que estaba en lo cierto cuando finalmente llegó y, distinguió de entre la maleza, una figura humana.

La silueta de una persona que conocía perfectamente bien.

-¿Senku-chan?- ronroneó divertido, sorprendiendo al científico, quien estaba sentado sobre unas gruesas raíces de árbol.- ¿Tú? ¿Tan solo aquí? ¿Lejos del campamento?- trataba de mantener su perfil desinteresado, aunque no pasó por alto el extraño sudor del rostro de Senku, así como su mano temblorosa sobre su propio pecho.

Senku sonrió de medio lado al saber que no podría ocultarse de aquel mentalista.

-Solo estaba buscando un poco de aire fresco.

-Ya veo.- sin pedir permiso, el chico se sentó junto al científico. Se mantuvieron en silencio algunos minutos, Gen solo prestaba atención a los inútiles y sobre esforzados intentos de Senku para tratar de calmar su respiración. Senku, por supuesto consiente de su patética actuación, terminó soltando un suspiro que más parecía una risita burlona.

-¿Ya lo sabes, no? Lo del disparo.

-¿Eh? ¿Te dispararon? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Si tú eres el hombre con la mayor suerte del mundo!- una venita de molestia saltó en su frente al ver la sobreactuación de Gen, quien ponía ojos brillantes y movía sus manos como si estuviese sorprendido.- Si, lo sabía. Unos pajarillos me vinieron con el rumor.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en silencio, aunque ahora fue Gen quien decidió hablar primero.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-He tenido días mejores.- se hundió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie. Desde el suelo, Gen pudo ver como se tambaleaba un poco.- No hay tiempo que perder, es hora de regresar. Ahora que tenemos con nosotros a la doctora Chelsea más nos vale movernos rápido.

-¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos a una experta geógrafa para que nos guíe por el continente americano? Un golpe de suerte después de muchas malas rachas.- no tardó en levantarse para caminar al lado de Senku.

-Tenerla a ella de nuestro lado realmente aumentará nuestras posibilidades de escapar de Stanley. Aunque me hubiera gustado traer a mas compañeros del equipo de fuerza. Ginro y Kinro nos harán falta al momento de ensamblar las motocicletas.- posó su mano debajo de su propio mentón, pensando tal vez en algunos ajustes que deberían hacer para las preparaciones.

-Bueno la despedida fue bastante apresurada. Tal vez hubiera convenido más haberme quedado en Estados Unidos, los aldeanos se sentirán un poco confundidos cuando más personas sean revividas y hablen un idioma distinto. No soy experto en inglés pero al menos…

-Si tienes razón.- contestó, interrumpiéndolo y aun absorto en sus pensamientos.- No es como si necesitáramos a algún mentalista dentro de poco. En cambio, hubieras podido ayudar con las negociaciones diplomáticas y otras cosas allá… no lo había pensado.- sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Senku levantó la mirada al cielo.

Por lo mismo, no notó cuando Gen dejó de caminar a su lado, ni tampoco volteó para ver la extraña expresión que estaba poniendo en su propio rostro.

Encorvó levemente su espalda al procesar las palabras de Senku, sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho, a pesar de estar completamente sano. Como si una daga lo hubiese atravesado.

_“Auch.”_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Gen suspiró por milésima vez en aquel pequeño rato. Al fin se habían dado el permiso de pisar tierra nuevamente después de haber dejado en medio del mar al pequeño laboratorio móvil, el que por cierto, funcionaba como carnada para Stanley y sus demás hombres que aun los perseguían.

El trabajo de recolectar sabia de los árboles iba a buen ritmo, por lo que no importaba si Gen holgazaneaba un poco, seguramente terminarían en el tiempo previsto.

_“No es como si necesitáramos a algún mentalista dentro de poco.”_

Él mismo fue quien comenzó con aquella plática, era normal que alguien tan lógico y razonable como Senku concordara con aquel tipo de ideas pero… el que se lo haya dicho tan desinteresadamente había herido, en cierta manera, su propio orgullo. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Y si regresaba a Estados Unidos? No tenían otro bote y probablemente la única forma de regresar sería caminando.

Aun se encontraban relativamente cerca… aunque tendría que pasar más de un país caminando si quería llegar nuevamente a donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría? Meses… no, probablemente hasta años. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que era completamente ignorante en cuando a la geografía, flora y fauna que debía atravesar, y no es como si la doctora Chelsea pudiese ofrecerse como su guía.

¿Qué otra opción tenia? Bueno estaba la obvia, solo quedarse con el grupo para funcionar mediocremente como mano de obra ya que no podría sobrevivir solo en tierras desconocidas.

Era la vía más segura para él, pero después de escuchar lo de Senku aquella mañana… Dios, ni siquiera sabía que cara poner la próxima vez que tuviesen que hablar frente a frente.

 _“Podría también comenzar a estudiar y aprender cosas científicas…”_ sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

Por obvias razones, alguna vez había tenido que aprender sobre química, física, geografía y demás ciencias que enseñaban en la escuela, sin embargo, no es como si aún pudiese recordar todos aquellos absurdos y triviales datos que jamás creyó necesitar.

-¿Gen, estas bien? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí parado.- la voz de Chrome hizo que saltara en su propio lugar, claramente se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

 _“Hasta alguien que no pertenece a la era moderna ha demostrado ser más necesario aquí que yo”_ pensó, con cierta envidia y resentimiento.

-¿Chrome-chan, realmente entiendes para que hacemos todo esto?- preguntó, sin querer sonar altivo.

-Para obtener la goma ¿no? Realmente aun no me queda claro, pero si es necesaria para movernos rápido creo que debemos intentarlo.- el castaño le mostró una sonrisa brillante, tanto que el mismo Gen tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Me sorprende que puedas seguirle el paso a esos dos.- mencionó, refiriéndose a Xeno y a Senku.- No cualquiera podría confiar tan ciegamente en las cosas tan locas de la que luego hablan, aun mas si son inventos que jamás has visto.

-¿Tú crees? Yo solo quiero ver las increíbles cosas que ustedes tenían en su época. Senku se encarga de enseñarme las cosas básicas en el tiempo libre, pero trato de imaginar por mí mismo todas las maravillas que me faltan aún por conocer.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas te enseña?- preguntó, derrotado por la curiosidad.

-Bueno, ya sabes… empezamos como todos con las letras, números, aritmética, algebra…- iba enumerando con los dedos de sus manos.- Fórmulas, conceptos… ahora mismo me dijo que debía memorizar la tabla periódica, así que suelo repetirla en mi mente mientras trabajamos.

_“Waahhh… la tabla periódica. Senku puede ser bastante espartano si se lo propone.”_

_“Ahora que lo pienso… yo igual tuve que memorizarla antes de un examen durante la preparatoria… aunque ni siquiera podría mencionar 20 elementos acapella”._

-Aún me falta recordar los últimos, pero al menos es más fácil que cuando trató de explicarme la composición de la materia. La tabla solo de memorizar y listo.

Gen solo sonrió en respuesta antes de fingir regresar su atención a la sabia recolectada. _“Hasta yo mismo puedo notar la razón por la que Senku tiene que tener aquí a Chrome, ¡él solo logró excavar un túnel subterráneo! Alguien con un cerebro como esponja es mejor que cualquier mentiroso farsante como yo.”_

Chrome tuvo que ignorar la risita tétrica que soltaba Gen mientras trabajaba.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Están peleados?- fue lo que le preguntó la pequeña niña horas después, sorprendiendo por completo a Gen quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Suika.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Suika-chan?- preguntó Gen, mostrando su sonrisa característica que no dejaba ver a través de él.

-No has hablado con Senku desde que bajamos del barco.- la niña se sintió en perfecta confianza para tomar asiento a un lado de Gen. Ambos se encontraban tomando un descanso sobre las raíces de un enorme árbol- ¿Se pelearon porque te dije lo que le pasó a Senku?

-Para nada.- palmeó su curiosa mascara de sandía para tratar de calmarla.- No estamos peleados, solo que Senku-chan ahora mismo está concentrado en muchas otras cosas. No tiene demasiado tiempo libre para un mentalista como yo cuando un loco americano nos viene persiguiendo.- le sonrió, tratando que ella también riera por el evidente sarcasmo, aunque la niña únicamente se hundió de hombros.

-Aunque Senku siempre se ve concentrado y sereno, realmente estuvo preocupado cuando te capturó el Dr. Xeno.- completamente desprevenido, Gen hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no borrar su ladina sonrisa.- Muchos no lo notan, pero eso fue lo que me dijo también Taijuu y Yuzuriha.

-Bueno, pudo haber acumulado estrés por muchas razones, Suika-chan.- incapaz de poder verla cara a cara, Gen escondió ambas manos en sus mangas largas.

Resultó extraño, por lo general él podría haber fingido cualquier emoción en su cara, era un mentiroso de primera clase y, aun así, el escuchar semejantes confesiones por parte de la infante… bueno, le había tomado con la guardia completamente baja.

No, era imposible que Senku se hubiese preocupado a tal punto de estar estresado. Sabía que era amable, que era una persona mucho más frágil de lo que por lo general aparentaba ser, pero… ¿preocuparse por un mentalista con él? ¿Alguien que ahora mismo no le daba prácticamente ningún valor a su equipo de trabajo?

No, no quería emocionarse por simples e infundadas suposiciones.

Porque de alguna manera, en caso de no ser cierto, eso le provocaría dolor.

No sabía por qué, pero… lo suponía.

 _“Ni siquiera me tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirme lo de su herida”,_ escuchó a su propia voz interna.

-No deberías estar peleado con él.- Gen suspiró levemente, tratando de convencerla que realmente no se trataba de ninguna pelea.- Fue él quien me preguntó hace rato si estabas molesto o algo.- Suika dio un pequeño salto para ponerse de pie.- Realmente has estado actuando raro.- regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, la niña no dejó que el mentalista contestara antes de su partida, ya que se dirigió entre saltos hacia donde los demás estaban comenzando a armar las motocicletas.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez de forma más pausada, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su conversación con la pequeña niña. _“Es imposible_ ” pensó, soltando una risita burlona hacia sí mismo.

Hundido en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia de un tercero sino hasta que estaba parado frente suyo.

-Oh, pero si tenemos al elegante mentiroso aquí.- comenzó a hablar el científico extranjero con su curioso acento.- Aún no te he terminado de agradecer por tus elegantes y comparecientes mentiras que nos dijiste el otro día.

-Oh vaya, que agradable visita.- contestó, mientras mostraba su sonrisa cual zorro, cerrando sus ojos y dejando ver ligeramente algunos de sus dientes.- ¿No se supone que debe estar en continua vigilancia por nuestro equipo de fuerza?

-Si bueno, aunque no lo creas, uno de ellos realmente está atento a todos mis movimientos, así que no puedo hacer mucho aunque quisiera.- señaló con su pulgar hacia donde se encontraba Tsukasa antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.- El joven nativo ya ha rechazado mi oferta de unirse a mi reino, lo mismo con la doctora Chelsea.- Xeno inclinó su cuerpo hacia el joven, quien al sentir la reducción de distancia entre ambos, terminó recargando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol en donde aún se encontraba sentado.- Aún no estoy completamente seguro de la funcionalidad de alguien como tú dentro de mi comunidad científica, pero si estás dispuesto a aceptar, puedo ofrecerte un buen trato.

El adulto entrecerró los ojos, creyendo que tal vez podría vencer la fachada del mentalista, quien por cierto, fingió pensar en sus palabras con detenimiento, o al menos quería hacer parecer eso ya que, ni por un momento consideró una verdadera posibilidad para que ocurriera.

Pero el acto debía continuar.

-Si dijera que puedo pensarlo, ¿qué clase de propuesta estarías dispuesto a proponer?- Gen alzó una ceja, queriendo parecer intrigado, en contestación Xeno permaneció estoico, tratando de descifrar cada movimiento y expresión del más bajo. Después de algunos segundos, desvió la mirada mientras soltaba algo parecido a una risa.

-Menuda lealtad que le tienes a tus queridos amigos.- dijo con cierto tono contrariado.

-¿Lealtad? Un mentalista como yo no necesita nada de eso, por supuesto.- Gen dejó ver sus dientes en su enorme y retorcida sonrisa.- Solo busco beneficios propios… si el reino científico no cumple mis expectativas yo no dudaría en…

-Pero el reino científico aún necesita a este mentalista.- la conversación se vio repentinamente interrumpida por alguien más. Senku interpuso su brazo entre ambos, provocando que Xeno volviera a erguir su espalda para separarse.- No te podemos darte a un irremplazable miembro de nuestro equipo, Dr. Xeno.- la voz de Senku se escuchó más seria de lo usual y, sin siquiera dar mayor explicación, no dudó en el momento de tomar la mano de Gen y comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí, en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.

Gen siguió inconscientemente a Senku, dejándose llevar por el inusual toque de su mano envolviendo la suya propia. Admitía que lo había sorprendido completamente, ni siquiera pudo controlar sus rasgos faciales para fingir que no, pero no lograba comprender del todo la razón de aquel acto,… de aquellas palabras.

En silencio, ambos caminaron a paso firme durante algunos minutos, no fue hasta que la respiración de Senku comenzó a ser más pesada, que empezó a jadear y, llevando su mano libre a su pecho, se dio el permiso de soltar exhaustos suspiros.

-¿Senku-chan?- el científico puso su palma delante, dándole a entender que no hablara mientras él trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Lo siento, creo que me metí en una conversación que no era de mi incumbencia.- se alborotó levemente su cabello mientras sus mejillas se mostraban rojas. Gen no sabía si era por la falta de aire o algún tipo de vergüenza.

-Ah, no importa en realidad. No eran temas importantes.- Gen sonrió, queriendo despejar la incomodidad de Senku, aunque el científico solo lo miró con cierta duda.

-¿En verdad pensarías en la posibilidad de irte con el Dr. Xeno?- no queriendo parecer curioso, Senku levantó la vista al cielo, como si fuese tremendamente importante el color de las hojas de aquellos arboles tan altos.

-No, claro que no.- Gen se rascó nervioso su mejilla.- Digo, a menos que yo ya no fuese esencial, tal vez pensaría en la posibilidad de regresar con el resto de nuestros amigos que se quedaron en Estados Unidos, pero yo no…

-¿Con los demás?- ah mierda, se percató que había hablado de más.- ¿Sabes lo complicado que sería regresar allá? Además, es obvio que te necesitamos aquí.- Gen dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar al escuchar lo último.

-Senku-chan, dijiste justamente lo contrario la última vez…- Senku se volteó a verlo con cierta mirada interrogante.- Que un mentalista como yo podría ser de más utilidad allá… hasta mencionaste a Ginro-chan y Kinro-chan.- Gen se cubrió la boca detrás de su manga holgada, claramente abochornado por mencionar aquello.

-Eso solo fue una suposición. Tampoco hubiese querido exponer a Suika, por ejemplo, a esta clase de persecución, y de haber podido planear mejor este viaje, muchos hubieran podido acompañarnos para estar mejor preparados.- Senku se dirigió al mentalista con cierta ansiedad, probablemente queriendo expresar bien sus intenciones sin que Gen malinterpretara sus palabras, como claramente había tomado su primer comentario.- Lo que quiero decir es que… sin ti, seguro el viejo Kaseki o Suika estarían mucho más ansiosos, comprendes bien a todos así que la mayoría están relativamente calmados a pesar de la situación.

Gen tuvo que reprimir una risa que subía por su garganta, evidentemente enternecido por ver a Senku tan nervioso tratando de darse a entender. Sintió que soltaría un verdadero gemido de ternura cuando vio como movía tan graciosamente su mano sobre su cabeza o su rostro, intentando de calmarse.

Su mano libre por supuesto, porque, aunque no parecía estar consciente de ello, la mano derecha de Senku aun envolvía cálidamente la suya.

Y no había mostrado ningún interés por querer apartarla.

-Ah, pero qué haré… el Dr. Xeno realmente parecía interesado en querer llevarme.- comenzó a ronronear Gen, queriendo bromear con Senku.- Pero si Senku-chan está tan empeñado en que me quede supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

Senku, sin seguir el curso de aquella infantil broma, jaló nuevamente el brazo de Gen, esta vez, haciendo que diera un paso para acercarse a él. La seriedad impregnada en sus ojos rojos hizo que el mentalista tuviera que pasar fuertemente saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-Te necesitamos.- la voz profunda de Senku logró que Gen sintiera un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.- Te lo he dicho, en el reino científico, todos tienen un papel importante. Y un mentalista como tú… o más bien, Asagiri Gen, tiene que quedarse aquí.

Sin saber qué contestar a aquello, Gen volvió a dar un paso atrás, queriendo recuperar la respiración que extrañamente se había escapado de sus pulmones.

-Dios, Senku-chan, me harás ruborizar si sigues diciéndome esa clase de cosas.- trató de volver a hacer otra broma, aunque su rostro abochornado y el no poder chocar miradas con el científico eran claras señales de su vergüenza.- Además, ¿no crees que ya has sostenido mi mano demasiado tiempo? ¡Harás que me enamore!

-Oh, sí claro…- dándose cuenta apenas de que lo seguía haciendo, Senku dejó libre lentamente la extremidad del otro, quien solo asintió en silencio cuando al fin pudo volver a ocultarla bajo su manga.

El incómodo silencio se apropió del ambiente, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro pero tampoco es que pudieran apartarse de ahí sin decir nada más. Así que fue esta vez Senku el que finalmente logró romper el hielo.

-¿Tenías licencia de conducir? Antes de la petrificación me refiero.- preguntó, con cierta cautela.

-Sí, aunque realmente jamás me senté frente al volante. Por lo general era mi manager quien me llevaba de un lugar a otro en mis espectáculos.- contestó, comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido por su compañero.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Si tanto te preocupa tu participación dentro del reino científico, entonces supongo que puedo darte una importante tarea.- Senku volvió a sonreír, esta vez, de medio lado, dándole un poco de mala espina al pobre mago.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Recuerdas que te dije que jamás me había sentado frente al volante, ¿cierto Senku-chan?- preguntó con cierta ironía, después de que Senku se subiera en la parte trasera de la motocicleta en donde lo obligó a subirse.

-Tonterías, ¿sabes que Taijuu no pudo ni siquiera conducir el auto que construimos? Y míralo, está encargado de la motocicleta de al lado.- Senku apuntó a donde estaba su amigo, claramente emocionado por poder ser el piloto de una de las nuevas adquisiciones.- Si él puede hacer que la motocicleta avance, no veo por qué tú no podrías también.

-Tal vez Chrome-chan sería más adecuado para…

-¡Oh! ¡Qué malote! ¿¡En serio esto nos llevará lejos de Stanley?! ¡WOOOOOOOW!- Gen guardó silencio al escuchar la euforia del castaño a algunos metros. Por supuesto, Chrome a pesar de ser un chico talentoso, no podía controlar su gran emoción por ver, por primera vez en su vida, artilugios tan extraños como los que ahora presentaban.

Por supuesto, menos podría conducirla, no al menos en el primer intento.

-¡Yo me iré en esta!- gritó la pequeña doctora y geógrafa antes de dar un salto y sentarse justo detrás del mentalista.- ¡No puedo creer que en serio las armáramos tan rápido! ¡Es tan emocionante!- la pequeña chica no dudó ni siquiera un poco en sostenerse del dorso de Gen, quien claramente se sorprendió por la gran confianza que había tomado la extranjera.

Senku solo sintió un leve tic atacar su ceja derecha, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

-¡Ahí vienen!- la voz de Ukyo los puso en completa alerta. Gen posicionó sus manos sobre el manubrio, listo para poner el motor en marcha en cuanto Senku diera la señal de arranque. Sin embargo, sintió la mano de él posarse en su hombro desde atrás.

-Todo está en tus manos, mentalista.- Senku susurró a su oído, con una voz parecida a la que le escuchó en el momento en que tomó su mano, antes de volverse a acomodar en su asiento trasero.

-¡En marcha!

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Este fic es uno de los que había querido sacar desde hace meses, hasta antes de que el manga tuviera los capítulos de las motocicletas, pero mi bloqueo surgió y apenas me digno a publicarlo. No sé ustedes pero yo no me creo el hecho de que le hayan disparado a Senku, el loco se suba a una avioneta después de eso y no tenga ninguna secuela médica después de todo eso, en fin, supongo que por algo es ficción jajaja. Espero no estar presentando un fic demasiado desastroso y hayan podido disfrutarlo.  
> Probablemente éste sea mi último fanfic del 2020 así que de una vez les deseo un gran recibimiento del 2021, ¡con más ganas de que nos sigamos encontrando en estos hermosos espacios! ¡Nos vemos! Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
